


Trying to Get Back

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wants Lazy Sunday Morning Sex. Keith doesn't. They compromise.





	Trying to Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Valentine's then deleted out of fear that it was really really bad, but realized later that it's okay to be bad at writing. And it's okay for people to think you're bad at writing. Just gotta keep trying and improvement will (hopefully) follow. Reposting so I have easier access for reviewing my mistakes. (and progress!)
> 
> (ง'̀-'́)ง

“Why’d we buy these sheets again?” asks Lance, breathing the question into Keith’s neck, the short hairs peppering his jaw rasping over his skin. “They’re throwing off my vibe. Robot lions aren’t sexy at _all_.”

Keith groans sleepily and arches his back in an attempt to shake him off. It’s too early for this. “You wanted these. I didn’t.” Keith brings a hand up to push Lance’s face away, grasping for it through still-closed eyes.

“ _Keith, look! Look at these! I loved this cartoon as a kid! This is going to look so awesome on our bed_.” Keith lazily mimics Lance’s high pitched, nasal tone as he deals with wrestling Lance away from his neck. “Go shave. You feel like a cactus.”

With one final shove to Lance’s shoulders, Keith pushes him out of the blanket and off the bed. He hears a dull thump as Lance’s naked ass hits the carpet. “ _Ow._ ” Keith smiles as he bunches the cartoon-patterned red sheets under his chin as a protective measure.

Lance grumbles, picks himself up off the floor and walks away. Keith hears his footsteps grow fainter and fainter. Probably going to the bathroom to shave. Good.

Keith’s toeing the line between consciousness and sleep when a sudden flash of light splatters the inside of his eyelids with yellow. He flinches back into wakefulness, wrinkling his nose.

“First of all, you said I could get it if I bought the red one. Second of all, You’re just jealous you can’t grow a beard!” Keith’s not looking but he can just tell Lance is standing with his hip cocked, one hand framing his jaw as he points at him, wearing nothing but that stupid shit-eating grin on his face. Keith whines and turns onto his side, pulling the sheets up higher over his head. He can still see the light glowing red behind his eyelids.

“Go away!”

“No!” The bed ripples as Lance jumps back on. Keith feels him tug at the blanket and grips it tighter in return, pulling back to keep the fabric covering his face.

“Keeeeeiiiiiitttttthhhhhhh... I want lazy Sunday morning sex.” Lance whines. Keith can tell he’s pouting.

“Go jack off!” he growls. He’s so close to screaming. “Why are you always awake when I want to sleep!?”

“Not all the time.” Lance pushes at Keith’s shoulder. “You wake me up every Saturday to go running with you.” he reasons, now poking around where he thinks Keith’s armpit is. “I wanna sleep but you bother me until I go anyway.”

Keith squirms, trying to avoid Lance’s long and bony fingers. “Exercise is good for you.” he argues, voice muffled through the blanket.

“Sex is exercise.”

Keith doesn’t respond.

“Keeeeeeeeiiiiiiiitttttttthhhhhhh… Get uuuuupppppp…” Lance is poking with both hands now.

Keith shoves the blanket off his head, revealing a mess of dark hair, tangled and sticking out in every direction. Lance pauses his assault to beam at Keith, happy to be getting his way. Keith glares at Lance through sleep-lidded eyes, trying his best to look at him despite the light shining around Lance’s form and burning his retinas.

“No.” is the only word Keith says before throwing the sheet back over himself.

Lance frowns. Returns to poking Keith.

“Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttthhhhhhhhh. Come ooonnnnnn. I wanna fuck you.”

“Then do it.”

“But I want you on your hands and knees.” Lance complains.

“Then just ride me.”

“We did that last night.” says Lance, digging his fingers into Keith’s sides. Keith curls up like a worm and pulls his elbows into his waist to block Lance’s hands.

“The point of lazy sex is that it’s effortless.”

Lance gives up trying to tickle Keith.

“KeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIttttttttttttttttttttttttHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You can’t do the same thing twice in a row! That’s boring!” Lance yells, standing up and jumping on the bed. The springs squeak ominously.

“Your face is boring!”

Lance gasps, mock offended. “I knew it! You’re only into me for my body!” He drops back to his knees and drapes his entire 175 pound form over the robot-lion-patterned, Keith-shaped lump on the bed. Lance rests the back of his hand on his forehead and puts on his best forlorn expression, amping up the drama despite knowing Keith can’t see him.

“Was this all a lie? Five years we’ve been together and you’ve never loved me! The betrayal!”

“How did you get that out of what I said?” comes Keith’s muffled voice. He sounds winded.

Lance ignores him in favor of continuing his monologue.

“I guess it’s over. I’ll have to move back to Cuba. We won’t hear a word out of each other for fifty years, until one fateful day, we meet in an airport. You, returning home from a vacation with your latino sugar baby that looks suspiciously like me at twenty-two. Me, with my beautiful wife, sending my equally beautiful teenage daughter off to college in the States.

Our eyes meet through the glass at the TSA checkpoint. We simply nod to each other as we reach mutual understanding. The bittersweet closure to our whirlwind romance!”

Lance pretends to weep, wiping away invisible tears.

“You were born here! You’ve never been to Cuba!” Keith says. Lance hears muffled wheezing. “Get off me! You’re crushing my lungs.”

Lance sighs, sitting back up. “Fine. I’ll leave. For real. Goodbye Keith. It was nice knowing you.” He pats Keith’s butt before setting his feet on the ground and padding away.

Keith waits until Lance’s footsteps fade out before uncurling his body and pulling the blanket off his head. He takes a long, deep breath, filling his lungs with cool air. Finally.

Then, he hears the sound of Lance running at full speed. Before he has time to react, the blankets are whipped off the bed and thrown to the floor, exposing his naked body.

Keith sits up out of reflex, eyes wide. But Lance pins him back to the bed and hovers over him, straddling his stomach.

“Ha! I got you!” he gloats.

Keith scowls and turns his head to the side, refusing to look at Lance.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“That’s mean. Like, I know you’re shallow and only like me for my looks. But I for one, would still love you even if you were bald on top and you decided you wanted to become a nullo.”

This gets Keith to look at him curiously. “What’s a nullo?” he asks, tilting his head slightly. Lance wants to pinch his cheeks. How cute.

“Not telling you. I’m turning safesearch on too. What if you look it up and it becomes your new kink?” says Lance, leaning over to rub his prickly chin over Keith’s cheek.

Keith closes his eyes and scrunches his face up at the feeling. “That tickles. Also, I thought you said you’d still love me.”

“In theory. Don’t make me have to decide for real.”

Lance maneuvers himself into standing near the foot of the bed. He begins his attempts to pull Keith into a sitting position by tugging on his arms. Keith goes boneless out of spite.

“Come! On!” Lance says as he tugs. “Get! Up!”

Keith gives up and goes willingly. “Fine!” he shouts, livid, violently running a hand through his bangs. He throws his eyes open in time to witness Lance’s shocked expression as he topples off the bed.

The sound of Lance’s body hitting the ground shakes the whole room, and in the shocked-silent aftermath, they hear the residents of the apartment below screaming at them to ‘shut the fuck up’.

“Lance?!” Keith yells, throwing himself off the bed and kneeling at Lance’s side. “Are you okay?!?”

Lance is staring up at the ceiling, flat on his back and arms spread. The neighbors tell them to shut up again.

“Ow.”

Keith leans over Lance, frantically checking for injuries. He holds out two fingers in front of his face.

“How many?” he demands.

Lance looks like he’s having trouble focusing. “I… can’t tell you…”

Keith’s heart stops. Oh shit. He blinded his boyfriend by being stubborn as hell this is all his fault Lance isn’t ever going to see again and they can’t do anything about it Lance just wanted to have sex why couldn’t Keith just--

Then Lance turns to him and grins his stupid shit-eating grin. “Maybe if you kissed me I’d be able to tell you.”

And Keith is too relieved to feel anger. He smushes their mouths together in excitement, and Lance responds, taking the lead and turning the kiss into something slower, parting Keith’s mouth with his tongue to deepen the kiss and winding a hand into Keith’s tangled hair to pull him closer.

They part with a gasp.

“Your breath smells gross.” Keith complains before leaning in for another kiss.

“Hey, you literally ate ass last night but you don’t catch me complaining about your breath.”

They kiss again, longer this time. Before pulling away and staring at each other with the faces of The Truly Whipped. Then Keith shoves his hands under Lance’s back and helps him into a sitting position.

“You know, I don’t really want sex anymore.” Lance says once he’s upright, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head at the ground, smiling sheepishly. He doesn’t meet Keith’s eyes.

Keith stares at him, expression blank before a grin slowly spreads over his face. “Well, since we’re already up. Let’s go running.”

Lance’s head shoots up and he scrambles to stand while reaching for the blanket. “No” he shrieks as he jumps back onto the bed. “No running! It’s Sunday!”

Lance pulls most of the blanket over his head, leaving his lower half completely exposed. “You can’t make me!”

He curls into himself when he hears Keith climbing onto the bed.

“Do whatever you want to my prone, nubile body! You’ll never take me!”

But Keith doesn’t move to tickle him, poke him, or push him off.

“Okay. No running.” Keith mumbles slowly. He sounds tired. He tugs at one of the edges of the blanket. “Share. I’m sleepy.”

Lance loosens his grip and Keith pulls half the sheet over himself as his head hits the pillow. Lance waits a few seconds before speaking.

“Hey Keith?”

He gets a soft snore in return.

Lance shuffles closer to Keith and presses his chest to Keith’s back, winding his arms around his torso. He pulls some of Keith’s hair away from the back of his neck and presses a kiss to the top of his spine.

“Love you.” Lance whispers into his ear. “I said I would leave you earlier but I was just joking. You’d have to kill me to get me to leave.

He closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep.

As he’s teetering on that edge between sleep and consciousness, he distantly registers Keith turning around to press his face into his neck and tangle their legs together. Arms wind around his torso, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I said some mean stuff to you earlier but I didn’t mean it.” Keith whispers, words moving through the syrup of Lance’s sleep-addled mind. “And, I love you. To get me to leave, you’d have to kill me too.”

Keith presses a quick kiss to his collarbone and Lance falls back into the void with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, that fight emoji looks really off but like I said before, failure is just part of life. I accept you, crunchy fight emoji.


End file.
